totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama the Adventure
Chris captures fourteen new conestants and forces them to compete in a games reserve for 1,00000000000000000000000 euro! This is Total Drama the Adventure Characters When a contestant is eliminated a strike will be on there name Screaming Humans Emmet (The Sore Loser) '- Emmet often loses a lot but he cant help sulking and getting angry Charlie '(The Jowfull Girl) - 'Tell Charlie anything negative and she turns it around as if its a good thing. Brock Lee '(The Broccoli Hater) 'Brock Lee's worst fear is Broccoli . His name is also a pun on it Calie '(The Miss CIT Jr.) Calie is like a shorter blonde and annoyinger version of Courtney. Jonesy '(The Cool Dude) '''Jonsey seems cool and will do anything to be more pupulor Sonya '(The Idiot) 'Do I need to explain? She's and idiot Joshua '(The Antagonizing Anti Hero) 'He may be an antagonist back home but in a competition acts less antagonistic Killer Creatures Pattie '(The Strong Girl) 'Pattie is the only person in her town to be able to lift 3 cars Rodrick '(The Rich Boy) 'He may be rich and people may think he's pretty but somewhere in his body he is an antagonist Cheryl '(The Rich Girl) 'She's the twin brother of Rodrick and is as rich as mean and as antagonizing as he is. Elliot '(The Skinny Guy) 'Elliot is arms are as skinny as a twig and people even imagine how he is supposes to be able to lift a remote! Lindsay '(The Gangster Wannabe) 'Lindsay hopes that one day she will become a ganster Zach '(The Fearless Computer Geek) 'Zach has no intrest in anything but boring tech. Although he is fearless. Chloe '(The Popular 101) '''Chloe was the most popular in her state beilieve me! Chapters Chapter 1 - Adventure of your LIVES! Chris : Last time on Total Drama World Tour. We brought back 15 old contastants and 2 new ones. Duncan quit the show. And Ezekiel gets eliminated next. Then Harold annoys his teammets causing his elimination Bridgette went home after a tonge stuck to a pole. Izzy suddenly gets the boot after Owen caught her barfbag. Then episodes later LeShawna,DJ,Seirra,Tyler and Heather get eliminated. Ezekiel makes an unexpected return only to get eliminated again! Duncan and Harold return. Then Owen and Duncan get eliminated. Followed by Noah! Later Gwen and Courtney get eliminated. Leaving only Cody left on Amazons. Then Owen and Harold and Alejandro get eliminated. Cody becomes the runner up for Total Drama World Tour!And Lindsay wins the prize!!!!!! Now we take you to this games reserve. 14 new teenagers out of 1,00000000000000000000000000 were chosen to compete at this stupid place animals call home. A rabid goat comes out of nowhere and hits Chris down the hill. Chris : (Whiles falling down hill) What will happen OW! Next OW! on Total OW! dRAMA OW! the Adventure (falls into a wheel barrow) OW! (theme song plays) Chris : Time to see our new contestants. A tall teenager jumped of the train Grumbling Chris : Whats your name! Kid : Emmet! Emmet : May you ask why I'm grumbling? Chris : Why? Emmet : I lost in me bet against her. (Points at this huge muscular girl in this case Pattie) Pattie : I'm Pattie the strongest girl in the city of Dublin Chris : Pattie stand on the red circle. Emmet stand on the green one Emmet : Why? Chris : JUST DO WHAT I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emmet : Okay. Chris : Now our next competitors Charlie and Rodrick Charlie : I have some flowers pretty pretty flowers not for you to eat! Rodrick : Okay then freak. Charlie : Your so nice hers are a cupcake (Hands Rodrick a cupcake) Rodrick : These are awfull! Charlie : Thanks for appriciating them! Rodrick : What the f- Chris : NO SWEARING Rodrick :I was going to say what the freakzan Chris : Charlie stand on the green square. Rodrick stand on the red one! Chris : Now Brock Lee and Cheryl Rodricks sis Rodrick : Hey sis Cheryl : Hey bro Charlie : Want some broccoli? (Gives Brock Lee some broccili) Brock Lee : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris : Cheryl on the red circle Brock Lee on the green one. Chris : Now for the next ones Calie, Joseph, Elliot, and another Lindsay Calie : I'm calling my lowers this is a games reserve! Chris : (Face goes like this O_O) Did you just pull a Courtney Jonesy : Its Jonesy not Joseph and hey Chris you seem cool Chris : You too my bro you too! Elliot : Hi I'm cool too Chris : In your dreams skinny boy! Lindsay : I'm gonna become a ganster baby ganster I wana be I wanna be a ganster! Chris : Lindsay and Elliot on the red circle Jonesy and Calie on the green circle Chris : Now Sonya,Joshua,Zach and Chloe Sonya : Whats my name Chris : Sonya Sonya : OOPS I FORGOT. HA HA! Joshua : (Give Zach a really hard wedgie) Zach : Ow Cornelious Jefferson says that bullies are bullies because of this simple condarious.I learn that on the computer and I learned that in tech school Chloe : Do you like anything but tech Zach : No Chloe : I was quite popular in my last TV appearance I HOPE TO MAKE EVEN MORE FREINDS! Chris : Okay Zach and Chloe stand on the red circle and Sonya and Joshua stand on the green one. Chris : Those on the red circle you are the Killer Creatures Chris : And those on the green circle are the Screaming Humans. Chris : Join us next time on Total Drama the Adventure! Chapter 2 - Total Drama Amazonish Games Reserve Chris : Last time on Total Drama the Adventure Chris : We met our 14 new contestants there was a sore loser,a jowfull girl,a broccoli hater,a Ms CIT Jr AKA Mini Courtney,A cool guy,,a idiot,a antagonizing anti hero,a strong girl,a rich boy and girl,a skinny guy,a ganster wannebe a fearless computer geek and a Popular 101. We put them into two teams. Which team will get immunity who will be first voted off and who will be enemies with who find out on Total Drama the Adventure Chris : You guys have your own houses for each team with 17 rooms Jonesy : Cool Chris : And when you lose a challenge you will go to this rotten bungolo Emmet : We better win. Chris : And winners of challenges go to this luxorious Five star restuatrant with bedrooms a bath and a glourious shower! Cheryl : This is gonna be good! Chris : And when the merge comes the challenge winner gets to pick who will go with them Chris : Your challenge is to survive this parana pool cause we wanted it Amazonish Chris : Emmet and Chloe choose wich member goes in first to fight Emmet : Fight you did not mension anything about fight! Chris : I did now Emmet : Bring it on Ms Popular Chloe : yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Kicks Emmet in groin) Emmet : gRRRRRR I cant lose I declare I win ow! Chris : So whos next Emmet : Charlie Chloe : Zach Zach : Ha I'm not afraid of some stupid jowfull girl I will be fearless! Charlie : Thanks sorry I called you a geek Zach : What? (Pushes Charlie making her lose) Charlie : I win! Zach (Does face like this -_-) *facepalms* Joshua : No you lost! Charlie :Thanks friend! Joshua : (Punches Charlie) Charlie : Hee Hee Chris : Whos next? Emmet : Brock Lee Cheryl : Lindsay Lindsay : Yaaaa ganster style (Knocks Brock Lee out) Chris : In reality the Killers are always the underdogs Joshua : (Pulls Chris up) Thats cause we have a Team of Losers! Emmet : Yeah Joshua : You to sore loser! Emmet : (Does face like this O_O) wHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Joshua : Nothing Chris : Next Emmet : Calie Cheryl : Elliot Chris : Okayyyyyyyyy? Calie : (Throws Elliot to a faraway island) Ellot : Help! Chris : Relax its only the rotten bongolo your in Emmet : Jonesy Cheryl : Me Jonesy : Hi Chick! (Cheryl kicks his groin making him fall in tnhe parana pool) Emmet : We are never going to win! Emmet : I pick Sonya Cheryl : My bro Rodrick Sonya : Oops (Falls in parana pool) Rodrick : I win Emmet : Well atleast some who is strong. Joshua Cheryl : Pattie Joshua : AHHHHHHHHH! (Falls in parana pool) Pattie : We win Chris : The Killer Creatures win 6-1 (Screaming Humans bongolo) Emmet : You guys! Joshua : We said sorry and I new we would lose with a bunch of you losers! Everyone on team except for Charlie and Sonya (Killer Creatures restaurant) Pattie : This ontray or whaterver is incredibale Zach : Thanks I made it Rodrick : You may be a geek but we like you to the Killer Creatures! Everyone on team : To the Killer Creatures (At Games Reserve Ceremony) I have 6 animal action figures if you receive one you will not be eliminated Chris : They go to Charlie,Brock Lee,Calie,Sonya,Jonsey Chris : The final animal action figure goes to .... _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Wait Charlie forgot to vote! Charlie : Okay (Votes) Chris : Final figure goes to _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Emmet! Chris : Episodes over by Joshua Chapter 3 - Animal Trainers to the Rescue (Killer Creatures House) Cheryl : Our winning streak is so cool! Charlie : Hi guys! Rodrick : Get outta here freak (Screaming Humans House) Charlie : La la la Emmet : (whispering to rest of team) Lets lock her in the basement hopefully she'll be locked in there and eventually die Charlie : Okay I'll stay here in the basement! (5 HOURS LATER) Chris : Time for our challenge Rodrick : Its been 5 hours ya freak of a host. Chris : You guys have to train untrained animals! Cheryl : I'm not doing it Chris : Weres Charlie Emmet : We locked her in the basment Brock Lee : Can you please call be Brock cause when you say Brock Lee it sounds like brocoli Calie : I'm calling lawyers Jonesy : Keep that up and you will be locked in the basement Sonya : Ha ha your funny Jonesy : (Locks Sonya in with Charlie) Charlie : Hi Friend Sonya : Hi friend! Charlie and Sonya : Hee Hee Hee (Back at reserve) Chris : Okay do the challenge! (Killer Creatures) Cheryl : I'm not doing this Rodrick : Neither am I! See ya losers Chloe : Fine then snobs! Zach : So the tech king Rowley Zambailings said that tech can do things if you just are interested in tech Chloe : Em Tech Geek your not Helping! Zach : We prefer to be called Tech lovers Elliot : Lets do this my strenght is cool. Pattie : I'm strong your weak! (Animal pees on them) Zach : This is gonna be a long day (Screaming Humans) Emmet : Come on you guys! Charlie and Sonya : Hi guys Brock Lee : Were did you come from! Calie : My lawyers are going to sue yous! Calie : Chris we cant train this thing Chris : Oops that means the creatures win again Calie : what! Killer Creatures : YES!!!!!!!!!!!! (At Ceremony) Chris : Figures go to Sonya,Emmet,Charlie,Jonsey. Chris : Last figure goes to .............. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Brock Lee!!!!!!!!!! Chris : Calie your eliminated by Calie : I'll call my lawyers! Chris : Well episodes over bye bye Chapter 4 - Aftermath I Chris : Hey guys and welcome to the very first aftermath of the season. Chris : First we'll show you some thats gotta leave a mark Clips then show Emmet falling off a cliff Cheryl throwing a remote behind her back only to hit Zach in the groin and finnaly shows Brock Lee getting pelted my many hard broccoli pieces! Chris : And now time for truth or Get blasted with oranges! Chris : With Joshua and Calie Chris : Calie get on the chair Chris : Do you like your teamates Calie : Of course! A machine gun shot oranges at Calie Calie : I'm calling my lawyers OW! Chris : Calie are you inlove with Joshua Calie : NO! The machine gun shot Calie with oranges again Chris : Last question . Do you wish you could kill me right now Calie : No The machine gun shot Calie with oranges yet again Chris : We'll introduce you to Joshua again in the next aftermath Chris : So BY AND WE'LL SHE YOU NEXT TIME NOW FOR A COMMERCIAL! Chapter 5 - Afermath II Chris : Were back for episode 5..... Calie : I thought this was episode 4 after the commercial Chris : Shut up I decided to make two 15 minute episodes gosh! Chris : Now time for thats gonna leave a mark Clips Show Jonsey falling out of a plane Sonya getting hit in the head by a HUGE watermelon and Show Pattie falling from a very very very tall tree! Chris : And now for Truth or get blasted with oranges Chris : With Joshua Chris : Sit there Joshua Joshua : Okay Chris : Do you hate your team Joshua : Yes! A machine blasted Joshua with oranges Joshua : What the heck I do hate my teammates! The machine blasted Joshua again Chris : Okay Joshua are you a liar Joshua : No! Oranges blasted Joshua again Joshua : What the - Chris : Oops I'm changin it to truth or get slapped in the butt Joshua : I'm sure you wouldn't The new machine slapped Joshua in the butt five times Joshua : Thats it I'm not staying here! Chris : Okay then stand on the red button Joshua : What does this dooooooooooo! The red button opened up and Joshua fell in the ground Chris : Well the episode is over Chapter 6 - Geek vs. Unique Last time on Total Drama the Adventure on episode 3 Jonsey : What happened to 4 and 5 Chris : They were aftermaths we dont count them in our last time introduction Chris : There challenge was training animals both teams didn't win the challenge Chris : But because of Calies big mouth the Creatures won again. Chris : This caused her team to vote her out Chris : What will happen nexton Total....Drama.....the Adventure! Chris : Todays challenge is to - Charlie : Hee Hee Chris : It is the challenge of geek and unique I made it up Chris : Thank you and it has Zach in it our useless geek and Emmet Zach : Thats it I quit Chris : Fine then Elliot will compette Elliot : I'm a geek? Chris : No you aren't you are a replacement for mister quity pants. Come on people quitting in a row DJ in TDA , Duncan in TDWT and now Zach in TDtA (Total Drama the Adventure) Chris : Okay you both will do three challenges . Hanging on the rope. Jumping on the rope without falling and a challenge of not saying uncle whiles a cat scrathes you Elliot : And how will that make us say uncle cant we tell it too stop? Chris : He only understands the word uncle. Chris : First challenge starts now! Elliot : My arms ow! Emmet : Suck it up weenie Elliot : (Punches Emmet causing him to fall) Emmet : OW (Strats to grumble) Chris : (lauging) And that whats we call a sore loser litteraly. Intern : (Hits yellow thing on drum) Chris : Challenge 3 strarts now Elliot : Weeeeeeeee this is easy aaaaaaaaaa Emmet : I win ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha h- Elliot : Yaaaaaaaa! (Hits Elliot off) Chris : Oops we have no time so the challenge is over Chris : Elliot and Emmet I was going to eliminate you both Emmet : What!!!!!!!!!! Chris : But Emmet did worse so he's out Emmet : Grrrrrrrr! Chapter 7 - Merger Baby! Chris : Last time on Total Drama the Adventure Chris : The rest of the people went on a field trip in the field of this games reserve Chris : And Elliot and Emmet competted . Someone decided to quit Zach! Zach : I said sorry Chris : get outta hear your eliminated Chris : What will happen next on Total Drama the Adventure! Zach : Can I return Chria : NO! (Pushes Zach in mud) Chris : Okay the first challenge outta two guess a number in my head Charlie : 8 Chris : Wr- HOW DID YOU KNOW Chris : Charlie wins Brock Lee : Dont you mean the Screaming Humans Chris : No cause its the merge Brock Lee : WE NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO WIN A CHALLENGE! Rodrick : To bad Broccoli! Brock Lee : Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Chris : But first two people will leave cast your votes in the confessinal thats were you vote (All but Rodrick and Cheryl vote) Rodrick and Cheryl (conf) : What they try and vote us well they have another thing coming Chris : And the contestants voted off are (reads votes) Chloe and Pattie Chloe : You guys voted for us Pattie : Wait I thought we argreed too vote off Cheryl and Rodrick Rodrick : Oops Chloe : (Too Rodrick) : If these losers think that I cant win there nuts! Rodrick : (To Cheryl) : We are sharing the money if you win Cheryl : Yeah were twins. Rodrick : Oh Jonsey : How could you Cheryl : How could you losers think that we are going to be all goody goody Sonya : Whats going on Charlie : Yeah Elliot : You f- Chris : No swearing! Elliot : I was going to say freakzan (To be continued) Elimination Table 4,5,10 and 17 are aftermaths 6 and 7 are double elimination 15-16 are flashback episodes 17 is also going to be a reuinion Green+WIN : Was on the winning team from episode 1-6 (8 will have no challenge but an el) Blue+WIN : Won the challenge from ep 7 (merge) - 15 (8 will have no challenge but an elimination) HIGH : Got first animal action figure LOW : Got last animal action figure IN : Was not eliminated OUT : Was eliminated